indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Story Mode
Story Mode This is where we've taken the discord logs and have turned our adventures into a mostly readable story version! 'Mostly' because sometimes I'm just a lazy fuck who does not want to re-word everything. The chapters are going to mostly be separated by sessions, unless it's a weird break story-wise or it was a short session. Please enjoy! Arc One - The Poni Express (Sessions 1-49) Chapter One: One of y'all need to come up with titles. * Our heroes and some commoners are teleported to a town they don't recognize and have to figure out what the Hells is going on. (Session 1) Chapter Two: * After meeting the now intelligent control rod and former wizard, Poni, the heroes ventured into a portal and came out along a forest path wherethey crossed swords with- and absolutely demolished- a group of humans who appeared to have a human prisoner. (Session 2) Chapter Three: * Picking up after the slaughter of the humans, you rescued a grumpy woman named Lin, a farmer in Bellbury. You decided to jump straight back to the into the fray and killed a cave of goblins who had captured another villager who also happened to be named Lin. You came back to Poni's house. (Session 3) Chapter Four: * A cursory exploration of the mansion at the town square uncovered a note requesting help from the localmage's college regarding Poni's experiments. The party then entered a jungle in search of Lin's lover, Vardalon who they saw was being held by a dryad. (Session 4) Chapter Five: * After some ransacking of the Moonstream Mansion, the trio joined Lin and Gunnloda in saving poor Vardalon from a massage-demanding dryad. (Session 5) Chapter Six: * Poni presses the group and Gunnloda to go after the next component where it had landed in the middle of an old arcane battleground. The land was so infused with evil and death that the dead were restless. Then the group takes a moment to catch their breath and meet a new adventurer in the Cask. (Session 6 & 7) Chapter Seven: *When the portal showed an odd bird-like creature instead of a component lying in full view, the group along with Cyan headed into the city of Serinor to try to find it. (Session 8) Chapter Eight: *Continuing to the tower, they enter to find a trap and a pair of grotesque creatures. (Session 9) Chapter Nine: *Along with Gunnloda and Coin the party has a really rough time with some stairs. (Session 10) Chapter Ten: *After returning to Bellbury, the group decides to relax with a drink at the Cask. Seirixori accidentally opens up a bit while some of the others find a dwarf from Grimpeak trying to deliver ore. (Session 11) Chapter Eleven: *Upon arriving in a swamp near a mountain, the group was asked to help save a lizardfolk druid's clan from extermination. Things got complicated when they found out who was doing the extermination. (Session 12-14) Chapter Twelve: *An evening in the Cask with Gunnloda means meeting a new face... one familiar with Vyon. Picking up late day 4 and continuing to day 5, our group seeks Lady Moonstream. Ending up popping into a room full of armored Drow. (Session 15-16, small part of 17) Chapter Thirteen: *Captured by slavers the group is put to work while Seirixori manages to slip past her watchers and sets off on a crazy ass plan to help her friends escape. (Session 17-18) Chapter Fourteen: *Finally back in Bellbury they take a small rest. Later that night, the team talks to Lady Moonstream and Poni about what's next. And Seirixori learns a little more about that weird halfling and maybe something about herself? Eh. Probably not. (Session 18-19) Chapter Fifteen: *A caravan from Riverrun brings Bellbury into the larger world around them, Seirixori's the center of a bit of drama, and the team nearly drowns in fish. (Session 20) Chapter Sixteen: *A whole lot of teleportation shenanigans puts the local law on edge and the group sets off to find and stop the cause of wailing outside the city to prove they're helpful. (Session 21) Chapter Seventeen: *They find a dead body and some undead bodies, Seirixori goes from paralyzed to spider to... bear? And a dragon and a bear walk into a warehouse. (Session 22) Chapter Eighteen: * Chapter Nineteen: * Chapter Twenty: *